Mince
Mother: }} Grandsire: }} Grandmother: }} Brothers: , Archer }} Uncles: , Pollux}} Cousins: |pup = None |adult = Mince |past = Pup, Hunter |current = Lone Dog |status = Living}} Mince is a black-and-tan male Fierce Dog with brown eyes, cropped ears, and a docked tail. Personality Mince is an ambitious young Fierce dog who is over-confident in his abilities and the abilities of his Pack. His arrogance does not come from being the Alpha's son, however, as he never felt much attachment to his sire and doesn't gain any respect from it. He resents Gisela for trying to win over Lance, and doesn't think she's as powerful as she seems to be. Backstory and Facts * His mother Bluebell died in a flood at the longpaw facility along with his two brothers, Rogue and Archer. * He was very close to his mother, unlike his relationship with his sire, which is bitter and resentful. * He resents Alpha for replacing his mother with Gisela so quickly after she died. * He attacked a few members of the Wild Pack when Breeze led them into an ambush. *During the fight with the Wild Pack, Mince realized that his Pack was losing, and decided he didn't care to lose his life per Lance's orders. *He ran away, and now lives as a Lone Dog. Quotes :"A Fierce dog is worth two wolves, three regular dogs, four coyotes and five foxes." Mince was saying as he walked with Ajax and Velvet back to camp. "There's no creature we can't beat." ― Mince bragging about Fierce Dog superiority :"Oh, my /apologies/. Like Sire like pup eh?" He shot back at Mince. :"Excuse me?" Mince wrinkled his face, wincing. :"Don't let Alpha being your sire go to your already fat head." Ajax growled. :"Heh." Mince said. "Family doesn't matter to me. He may be my sire, but he's just competition." ― Mince fighting with Ajax :"Help!" Mirasol choked out, helplessly trying to get up. Mince slammed her back down, grinning. ― Mince fighting Mirasol :Mince grinned at Lightning and dug his fangs into Mirasol's flank. "What'cha gonna do about it?" He teased. ― Mince taunting Lightning :Mince was not discreet about his disliking for Gisela. Of course, he never said anything out loud. But he hated that Alpha was so eager to replace his mother. Bluebell had been chosen as Alpha's breeding partner by their Longpaw master, as she was the most sturdy female in the Pack. But she was also a calm, soft-spoken dog who had loved her son. But Mince's father didn't seem to care at all when she was killed. ― Mince's thoughts about his mother :Mince watched Alpha with Gisela, anger and envy rising in his chest. /What about Bluebell?/ He thought, remembering his mother who'd died in a flood at the Longpaw facility. /Already chasing another dog's tail./ Not only that, but Gisela was about a year or so younger than his father. ― Mince's thoughts about Gisela Family Tree Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Fierce Dogs Category:Fierce Dog Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Lone Dogs